Gear
The denizens of Soluna don't always rely on armaments or equipments to survive. In fact a majority of the citizens of the world use up non violent items a majority of the time. These items are everyday things that help a person trot along their daily lives. Things such as gardening tools, sewing tools, a makeup kit, a first aid kit, parchments of paper, etc. The lists below will go through just some of the available items that help both a non adventurer and an adventurer in their errands. Ability Bonus Gear This section will detail gear that assist you in specific tasks that you may want to perform. These items add minimal bonuses to their corresponding skills and abilities. Though it is tempting to overload yourself with all these items, the limited inventory space makes this a waste despite all the bonuses you may accrue. Note however that multiple copies of the same item are redundant as their bonuses do not stack, unless noted. Healing Kits These specially designed kits are made to help your Aid checks when in the heat of battle. A healing kit will grant you a +1 bonus to Aid checks, up to a +2 for quality versions. Each healing kit also has a healing value used when you successfully or fail at treating a deadly wound. When used in this fashion, a healing kit is exhausted and a new one must be made. Healing Kit $10 +1 Aid bonus 1D6 Healing Quality Healing Kit $60 +2 Aid bonus 2D6 Healing Artisan Tools Artisan tools are the tools of the trade a craftsman uses. These are an indispensable tool for anyone attempting to make an item. Generally, city guilds will have their own tools for use, but for the sake of convenience, or for someone who wishes to buy their own workshop, they require these tools to create items. As with other ability bonus items these come in two forms, regular and quality. Artisan Tools $20 +1 Craft bonus Quality Artisan Tools $80 +2 Craft bonus Climbing Gear Climbing gear doesn't officially grant you a bonus to your climb maneuvers, they do however lower the check required by creating favorable circumstances for the climber. These items are not created in a quality version however. 100 foot Rope $5 Acts as a rope Runner Rope $10 Acts as a knotted rope Carabiner $5 Makes climbing a rope easier Pitons $10 per use Makes your own foot/hand holds Disguise Kit Disguise kits help boost the likeliness that your disguise/mimicry attempts through the Deception maneuver will succeed. These kits come with wigs, makeup, prosthetic parts and pieces, and more, anything you need to create the right look. A larger quality disguise kit will have better made items that make the regular version pale in comparison. Disguise Kit $20 +1 Deception(disguise) bonus Quality Disguise Kit $100 +2 Deception(disguise) bonus Repairer's Kit During the rigors of battle, gear and weaponry are sure to break, so to help prepare against this you can buy a repairer's kit. This kit grants the ability to better repair your broken equipment when a mechanic or repair shop isn't nearby. This small portable kit comes with iron, copper, brass, aluminum, and steel rods, nuts, bolts, screws, nails and wires as well as clamps, pliers, screwdrivers, and hammers. A repair kit is used up after one use and their bonuses vary depending on the quality type. Repairer's Kit $15 +1 Repair bonus Quality Repairer's Kit $75 +2 Repair bonus Infiltrator's Tools Infiltrator's tools vary depending on your use. For those who pick locks these tools come in the form of lock picks, while those who wish to hack through machines and analog locks, these tools come in the form of matrices. Each one grants a bonus to the corresponding Technical skill with quality versions granting a bigger bonus. Infiltrator's Tools $25 +1 Technical(lockpick/hack) bonus Quality Version $100 +2 Technical(lockpick/hack) bonus Other Ability Gear Listed below are various types of gear that augment one or two skills. For the sake of organization, they have been compiled under this one category. Breathing Apparatus $50 Lets you breathe underwater; an armor accessory Filter $20 Lets you breathe in unfavorable air; an armor accessory Infrared Goggles $70 Lets you see in darkness, an armor/ballistics accessory Sonic Amplifier $50 +1 Perception(listen) bonus; an armor accessory Telescope $30 +1 Perception(spot) bonus; an armor accessory Laser $100 +1 Dex bonus to shoot when attached to a ballistic weapon Miscellaneous Gear Items listed here are those items that help you generally adventure. Items such as glow sticks, lamps, satchels, disks, parchment paper, etc. Do not look past these items, though they may not add to your power in battle, they do help you in ways you may not realize. Atomic Battery $70 Used for powering large machinery/devices Battery $10 for 5 Used for powering small machinery/devices Bedroll $5 A bedroll to sleep on Blanket $5 Insulated space blanket Canteen $5 Steel water canteen Chain $3 per foot A steel link chain Chalk $1 Waterproof and can be seen in dark light Compact Disk $3 for 5 Used to copy digital data on Compass $20 Used to navigate Cold Weather Gear $100 Prevents hypothermia in cold weather Cuffs $15 Binds a unit Flare $5 Used to help mark your location Flashlight $10 A waterproof flashlight; a ballistics accessory Flint and Steel $10 Used to make fire Glowrod $10 for 5 Short lived chemical light, can be used underwater GPS Device $150 Global positioning device to track your location Grappling Hook $1 Used with rope or chain to grapple Lantern $1 A portable light requiring oil Lock, Simple $10 A simple lock, challenge 8 Lock, Complex $50 A complex lock, challenge 16 Lock, Difficult $75 A difficult lock, challenge 24 Mini Grenade Launcher $50 A parasitic grenade launcher; a ballistics accessory Oil $2 per gallon A multipurpose oil Paper $5 for 20 Used for writing notes and data Pen and Pencil $1 Used for writing notes and dat Pick $10 Can help whittle down rock Terravoce Radio $100 Used to communicate with others; an armor accessory Ration $3 A balanced meal in a portable pouch Sack $1 A sack that holds up to 30 pounds Shovel $5 Can help dig Silencer $10 Mutes the sound of a firearm; a ballistics accessory Towel $1 Multipurpose terry cloth towel Whistle $1 A loud and effective whistle Transport Transport stations present in almost every city in Soluna allow you to travel across the globe in relative ease. Some of these transport places will ferry you for a fee, while investing more will allow you to rent them for a set amount of time. For those who are wealthy enough, you can outright buy your own mode of transportation. Remember that these are costly as the fuel and maintenance required is a lifetime investment. When renting vehicles, you are solely responsible for the condition of the vehicle, returning a vehicle in a dire condition will result in either the cost to repair the vehicle or the full price of the vehicle itself. Vehicle Pass Fee Rental Fee Sale Price The Longinus $5 per stop $2,000/day $1.2 Million The Mjolnir n/a $1,000/day $500,000 HMM-V n/a $25/day $7,000 Speeder n/a $15/day $800 The Gaebolg $30 $1,000/day $750,000 The Gungnir $70 $2,000/day $800,000 The Excalibur n/a $1,200/day $600,000 Lodging An adventurer will most likely require a place to stay during adverse weather conditions or dangerous wilderness. Lodging is a safe option to camping out in the wilds but at a cost. Lodges and Inns are mainstays in most towns and their quality is affected by the towns wealth. Most inns and lodges will let you stay the night and even give you a good breakfast or dinner for a set price. Much like vehicles, you may purchase or rent out a space that you can modify and furnish to your liking. Renting out a workspace for a craft is one good use for a rented lodge and free place to stay and eat and sleep though steep in cost, might be worth the investment. The downside to having a permanence is that adventures rarely take place in the vicinity of your residency, as such your use for them might be limited and the investment might take time to show returns. Lodging Type Night Fee Rental Cost Purchase Price Inn, Poor $5 $10/day n/a Inn, Moderate $20 $20/day n/a Inn, Good $50 $60/day n/a Studio, 2 rooms n/a $40/day $5,000 Apartment, 3 rooms n/a $60/day $10,000 House, 4 rooms n/a $75/day $20,000 Loft, 5 rooms n/a $100/day $55,000 Estate, 6 rooms n/a $200/day $100,000 Mansion, 7+ rooms n/a $500/day $250,000+10,000 for each extra room Hirelings For a price you may enlist the help of a hired hand to do specific jobs. Each hireling will have his or her own set of skills and abilities that will help them perform the hired duty. Each one is an npc with a set template and can be hired for a certain amount of time. These hirelings will level up as if they were part of your team and will adjust their skills and abilities to better suit their template. Unlike vehicles, each hireling is responsible for his or her own safety and will desert if their lives are at stake. Hirelings will also come equipped with their own set of tools or you can ask them to use your equipment if yours is better. A hireling will always be neutral when you first hire them. Generic Hirelings Generic hirelings are regular day job folks. These people are called upon to do non combat or specialty jobs. These jobs include but are not limited to cleaning a home, entertaining, maintenance, repairing items, etc. These hirelings are normally level 1 and are just as efficient at level 50. These people are not suited for battle and will not be able to take care of themselves very well. Hireling Salary/Day Function/Skill Items House Keeper $10 Maintains a home n/a Gardener $10 Maintains the land n/a Laborer $15 Manual labor worker Shovel, Pick, Sack Entertainer $200 Entertainment for all Quality Disguise Kit Entertainer, Adult $100 Mature entertainment Cuff, Chain, Oil Healer $50 6 in Aid Quality Healing Kit Guard $50 6 in Combat 12245556 Baton Artisan $100 6 in Craft Quality Artisan Tools Lawyer $150 6 in Deception Quality Disguise Kit Repairman $50 6 in Repair Quality Repairer's Kit Technician $75 6 in Technical Quality Infiltrator's Tools Combat Hirelings Combat hirelings are battle ready and combat trained. They come equipped with their own preset stats and skills and gear. For the most part, they will protect themselves and follow through with their employers orders, however their health and life are tantamount above all else. Hirelings can be any race and gender their employers want, and the DM will have to accommodate that. Their levels are set, however they do siphon off the party exp when in battle. They can level up and will set stat points in accordance to their type unless asked to level a different skill type. Soldier ($50/day) Level 3 Militant, $45 Hp3d*+10/Str02+2/Tgh02+5/Mnd01/Dex02-1 Combat03+2/Sunder01+2 Parry/Counter Attack/Riposte 1126C0 CB Helm/JC MTP 12 Short Sword/Handgun Flashlight, Silencer, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket, 5 Rations, Handgun Rounds x24 13 inventory slots 3 weapon slots Grenadier ($100/day) Level 5 Militant, $30 Hp5d*/Str02/Tgh01+8/Mnd02/Dex03+2 Combat01/Sunder01/Deft02+2/Craft02 Heal/Alchemy/Sleight of Hand/Counter Attack/Rush/Negate 1 damage/Nanobots 1331C0 PASS Helm/1315JC MTP/25A0 SWAN Gauntlet/150A Combat Boot Grenade Launcher Grenade x6, Claymore x2, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket, 2 Rations, Artisan Tools 15 inventory slots 3 weapon slots Cannot be an Umbrian Ranger ($75/day) Level 3 Agile, $30 Hp3d*/Str01/Tgh01/Mnd01/Dex04+5 Deft01+5/Acrobatics01+5/Athletics01+5/Stealth01+5/Perception02+2 Quick Draw/Quick Load/Sensitivity 15HB CB Greaves/150A Combat Boot Sniper Rifle Rifle Bullets x12, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket, 2 Rations, Telescope 8 inventory slots 3 weapon slots Infiltrator ($200/day) Level 6 Agile, $150 Hp6d*/Str01+3/Tgh01+2/Mnd02/Dex04+7 Deft01+9/Acrobatics02+15/Athletics01+7/Stealth03+13/Technical03 Subterfuge/Sleight of Hand/Grace/Sneak Attack/Mug/Dancer's Steps Nanobots/Prevent Mechanical Detection 152152 SWAN Suit/152127JA Cyber Leggings/1521270A Combat Boot 127172 Dagger 73 Dagger x5, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket 10 inventory slots 2 weapon slots Cannot be an Umbrian Mechanist ($100/day) Level 2 Psych Hp2d*/Str01/Tgh01+1/Mnd03+1/Dex01 Aid01/Perception01/Repair01/Technical01+2 Nanobots/Mechanical Intuition/Concentration Psy-Cold/Psy-Field/Psy-Net/Scan/Infrared/Terravoce Nano 414243 Haven Visor 6 augment slots Cannot be an Umbrian Hospitaler ($50/day) Level 4 Psych, $760 Hp4d*/Str02+4/Tgh01+7/Mnd04+1/Dex01 Aid04+3/Perception01-1/Repair01+1/Technical01+1 Heal/Alchemy/Magic Arts 1/Magic Arts 2/2 vs Counterspells Cure/Mend/Protect/Shell/Esuna/Light Spirit Holy/Regen/Dispel/Invisible/Aura/Lux 35C0 CB Helm/1315JC MTP/Buckler 121422 Baton Quality Healing Kit, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket, 2 Rations, Remedy x2, Phoenix Down, Hi Potion 13 inventory slots 3 weapon slots Caster ($200/day) Level 6 Psych, $310 Hp6d*/Str01+4/Tgh01/Mnd04+1/Dex02 Aid01+1/Perception01-1/Repair03+3/Technical01+1/Craft03+2 Magic Arts 1/Magic Arts 2/Twiddle/Geomancy/Phalanx/Concentration/2 vs Counterspells Fire/Thunder/Slow/Gravity/Umbra/Dark Spirit Fira/Thundara/Tacit/Slow II/Force/Reflect 35C0 CB Helm/15HB CB Greaves/15JC MTP 1214 Baton Quality Artisan Tools, Quality Repairer's Kit, Bedroll, Canteen, Blanket, 4 Rations 21 inventory slots 2 weapon slots